Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of pharmaceutical chemistry, and more particularly, to asymmetric 7-N isatin dimer Schiff base compounds with antitumor activities and a method of preparing the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
Schiff bases have unique structural characteristics, i.e., N atom in the core structure has a lone pair of electrons. The lone pair of electrons make Schiff bases common ligands in coordination chemistry. Schiff bases can have two different groups that can react with various groups to obtain different derivatives, and can be used widely in chemical and biological applications. Asymmetric bis-Schiff base compounds, due to the asymmetric structure, have some special uses, for example, oxygen carriers, catalysts, insecticides, bacteriostatic agents, biological simulation process analog molecules. The synthesis and characterization of these compounds has also become an active subject in the chemical field.
Isatin and its derivatives (including N-isatin) have unique electronic properties and biological activities. Isatin can be synthesized in large industrial scale, and is relatively inexpensive raw materials. Many chemical reactions can be occurred at the 1, 2, and 3 positions and benzene ring of isatin, and isatin derivatives can be synthesized via different reactions.
The Schiff bases containing O, S, N atoms and its metal complexes have some antibacterial and antiviral activities. Isatin and its derivatives (including N-isatin) have some antibacterial, antiviral and neuroprotective activity. Herein, the inventors use 7-N isatin and its derivatives and hydrazine hydrate as starting materials to design and synthesize novel asymmetric 7-N isatin dimer Schiff base compounds.